


The tower and the doll

by Virgil_dies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Dark Fantasy, Gen, SandersSides human AU, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_dies/pseuds/Virgil_dies
Summary: First fanfic on here
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The tower and the doll

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on here

A man with half a human face and a wooden doll was exiled from a village where everyone was perfect. He lived alone with no one around. His life size doll was his only company. He sat alone on the windowsill when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it he saw no living thing in sight. Nothing but a basket sat on the front of the poorly constructed shack. A letter and a small vile sat. The vile sat empty and the letter read a short list of ingredients. He overlooked the stamp on the envelope. 

The stamp was the symbol of a powerful alcamist. One of wisdom and the kings right hand man. The alcamist was the one who wanted the man to be exiled. The snake man however was more drawn to the contents in the letter. 

Ingredients for a potion of life. It could bring an inanimate object to life. With thoughts, feelings and a voice. He threw the envelope in the small fireplace heating the pitiful shack.

He spent three days collecting the ingredients and mixing them into a fine potion the fourth day a sleepless snake boy of only 18 pored the potion on the wooden doll. He watched in amazement as the doll moved its Poseable fingers and blinked. He was made of wood but painted in a pale paint and had stitched up clothes. Black hair fell over his purple eyes. 

The boy had interaction with another after two years of solitude. The alcamist saw all he needed to however. The alcamist watched the snake boy who wore pitiful and crudely stitched clothing with a hat that he wore on his head. The alcamist pushed up his glasses and adjusted his blue tie. He saw all he wanted to see. He noted to himself how lonely ness affects the mind as he walked away to tell a knight to kill the boy of 18. 

The snake boy talked to the wooden doll who listened and spoke back in the broken language. The boy drank from a cup with the doll. The doll he named Virgil sat and watched interestedly. The wooden doll did not eat or drink. Even though he was alive he could never live a normal human life. He couldn’t feel objects or pain. He didn’t breathe or smile. His mouth moved like how a dummies mouth could. The snake boy set down his cup when two men opened the door. 

The first one wore a helmet and armor. His face was fully covered. The armored man was tall and held a sword. The other man however was the king. The king wore a light blue shirt and glasses. He had fluffy light brown hair and light blue eyes with no sympathy behind them. He stared in disbelief and disgust at the 18 year old boy and his living doll. The knight spent no time in his mission. He stabbed the snake boy through the heart. The knight stabbed the doll but it did nothing. The doll however was in shock. He couldn’t cry. In 15 hours he met hemisphere creator and watched him parish infrount of him. The boy layer on the wooden floor infrount of his creation. 

The boy would be barried next to his brother who was hung. The only two graves on the hill. They read “Remus Dusk, traitor” and “Janus Dusk, Witch” no one would visit the graves. 

The doll however was put in a wooden tower away from the perfect kingdom. The tower the doll would stay for a year. 

A year passed and the doll sat on the caged windowsill staring out at the trees. Out the trees came a boy of 16. His hair was red and had eyes of green. He looked wealthy and loyal and nimble. The boy was tanned by the sun and he wore a cape of red. The doll stuck his hand out of the bars to ask for help

He stared at the tower. The boy examined the tower. The boy looked up. Instead of seeing a locked up prince like he thought he saw a monster. The monster looked like a boy. He had a dummies mouth and had chipped paint. He was made of wood. His eyes was of a witches and his hair was of a demon. The boy ran back to the village. 

The boy rallied some men in the village as long as a few women. They got pitchforks and torches. The boy led them into the woods to the boy of wood.

The boy looked out his cell to his killers. They yelled and murmured about a demon in the tower. The wooden boy looked around. He saw no demon. He looked back out. 

The people who felt fearful of the demon of wood decided to burn the tower and the demon inside. The boy with the red cape grabbed his touch and put it at the bottom of the tower. The fire slowly ate away the tower. 

The doll watched as his prison filled with flames. He saw it all around him. He whispered to himself as the flames grabbed at his legs. 

“Je ne ressens pas encore de douleur, je suis à l'agonie. Je n'ai pas encore de vie, c'est la fin de la mienne. je suis leur démon.”

He went up in flames feeling nothing. His ashes would blow over the town as the king watched in satisfactory. King Patton looked over to the alcamist named Logan as he watched from the balcony. The only son of the wealthiest family, Roman followed the directions to the tower to save someone, to only take away a life instead. 

The doll, Virgil’s last words would echo through the town forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on here
> 
> If you read my name then you know what fics I write. 
> 
> Virgil is my favorite character.
> 
> I’m not sorry


End file.
